Crossed Destinies
by BurstAngelSaga
Summary: Deidara has just lost his girlfriend to his worst enemy, and now feels an emptiness. Can a pink haired maiden fill that emptiness or will it end in a tragic death? AU DeiSaku Currently being edited
1. Chapter 1

**Had to delete the other one T.T. Okay so here's the deal in this story is mainly Deidara's story, and having a little help from my OC who I will be his best friend instead of Sasori. There is Karin and Ino bashing, if you don't like it then go to a different story instead of complaining.**

**Well enjoy…**

Deidara: What story are you writing now, un?

Me: An angst…

Sakura: Why?

Me: Not enough sad stories that will make people cry… it is going to have some humor since I'm mostly a person who likes to joke around.

Deidara: Is it a chapter story?

Me: Jeez you guys ask too many questions, yes it's a chapter story…

Sakura & Deidara: Are-

Me: NO! NO MORE QUESTIONS JUST SAY THE DANG DISCLAIMER!!!!

DeiSaku: BURSTANGELSAGA DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!

Deidara was running through the streets with a furious look in his eyes, but if looked deeper into them you could also see bloodlust. He was furious for the fact that his fellow Akatsuki gang members had showed him a video of his girlfriend Ino cheating on him with Sasuke-teme. He got to the house and

-BANG-

"INO!" He shouted

"Deidara!?" Ino gasped breaking her kiss from Sasuke.

"Ino…Why?" Deidara said softly but they could still hear him.

"Because…I…Ah…I…Deidara I…" She was gasping out as tears threatened to spill over.

Deidara waited patiently which is he has patience as a ticking time bomb set for ten seconds which is 3-2-

"I have no excuse…"

That was it that's what set him off he rushed out the house, he didn't need to say anything, she didn't need to say anything, neither of them needed to anyway. They already knew what was going to be said, they already know that………it's over…

-------

Deidara finally stopped running and was walking through some forest in the far side of the park that nobody goes to but him, well he assumes that since he never see's anyone else here. Suddenly he heard someone singing, a girl to be exact.

_Darkness of white you can, through the sadness take your flight_

_And become the wings that pierce the veil_

_Spreading strong and true tonight_

He knows this song, what was the song called though…Gah! He can't remember! He was too distracted by the beautiful voice singing. As he kept on walking closer the voice got more loader and clear.

_Brought into the light at last _

_By the cold exposing sun_

_I was granted freedom tamed_

_To become the chosen one_

He came to a clearing that didn't know existed, there he saw a girl a couple years younger then him with short cherry blossom pink hair. He was amazed by her beauty, she had a small frame but it was still cute and looked a head shorter then him. Her skin was as pale as the moon shining, all in all she looked like an angel, but if only he could see her eyes!

_Through the mirror_

_Night reflected, miraculous to see_

_My soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me_

_Reveal the soul inside_

_Shroud the truth with all the lies_

_Hope, despair, and grace_

_Hold the common face_

_A truth you cannot hide_

_Heed to the burning call, on the swiftest wing_

_Hear your hearts desire_

_Like a burning fire _

_And fly back to the beginning_

Deidara was entranced by the sound of her voice that was singing a nice melody, and decided to wait till she was done singing.

_In this world of love and hate, where the wind blows like a blade_

_Two young hearts of grace and beauty_

_Decisions start to fade_

_On my journey_

_For redemption_

_The pain is all I see_

_Seeking the righteous path, to find the truth in me_

_Vanish with the fake light_

_Born anew with the true light _

_Within these hands_

_Breaking the dark of night_

_Piercing through the painted white_

_Cut it all away from yesterday_

_Till a new eras in sight_

_Unlock the heart within_

_Let it spread it's wings and soar_

_Rising up in flight_

_Through the night of white_

_And fly on forever more_

Now that she was done singing, he decided to make his entrance and clapped. That seemed to startle the girl since she turned around very fast with wide green eyes.

'_So that's her eye color, un…' _he thought

"Um…" He looked up

"So…who are you?" The girl asked playing with a strand of her hair

"Oh, my name's Deidara Yamagichi, and who are you, un?" He replied back smirking

"Ah, gomen my name is Sakura Haruno" She said

"So what are you doing here by yourself Sakura-san, un?"

"The same reason you are…"

"What?"

**Ha-ha cliff-hanger. Well your gonna have to wait till I update again till then**

**JA NE nya~**

**P.S the song is called true light or byakuya sung by Miyamoto Shunichi English version by Vic Mognogna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again peoples here is the second chapter don't know why I bother no one barely reviews…….I wonder is it because I'm new here……..ah whatever I'll keep posting till you guys recognize me, just watch I'll be as good as the other writers here!**

**Special thanks to "the god of the new world" for being my first reviewer**

Deidara: Stop getting carried away!

Me: Sorry! Hey wait that wasn't being carried away I'm just saying thank you!

Sakura: Guys just calm down…

Deidara and Me: Fine…..

Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto and on with the story…

Me: WTF!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GET OUT!!!!!!!

"Oh……did I do something wrong?"

'_A voice?'_

Deidara woke up with a groan and a very very bad headache what an unlucky fellow. He looked up only to see green eyes staring back at him. Startled he lifted his head on instinct and practically head butted the person in front of him, leaving a red mark on both of their foreheads, though you can't see Deidara's because of his headband.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Deidara looked up only to see the girl from before tears forming in her eyes because of the pain on her forehead. She looked at him confused and a bit of anger, who wouldn't be after that kind of attack that came out of nowhere?

"What happened? Did you do something to me, un?" Deidara asked with an untrusting tone.

This was her response "What happened?! What happened was that you knocked yourself out I had nothing to do with it!!!" She shouted

"And how did I exactly do that, un!?" He shouted back

_**Flashback**_

"_**The same reason you are…"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**At that moment Deidara for some odd reason started falling backwards, Sakura tried to stop him but she tripped. In the progress Deidara's head hit a tree he shot forward in pain, and tripped on a rock, somehow flew over Sakura and landed on the ground head first. Oddly enough he didn't die or bleed…weird…oh well that's anime.**_

_**Then out of nowhere the person who's writing this story that's right BurstAngelSaga popped out of nowhere from the bushes looking at the screen.**_

"_**And that's what happened nya~" She said with a cat like grin.**_

_**End flashback**_

"Um, okay what's with the last part, un?" Deidara asked

"Honestly I don't know…"

There was a long period of silence you could only hear the forest and all it's wild life like environment………..is that a cricket? Well Deidara got sick of the silence and just went straight to the question he wanted to ask before he passed out.

"So what did you mean before, un?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked back, while he gave her a blank stare

"Oh that! Well you'll find out soon enough!"

Deidara watched as Sakura walked out of the clearing somewhere into the forest that even he didn't go to because it was too far away from town. He got up and headed back home to blow some pictures of another certain blonde.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day Deidara was walking to school, he couldn't get enough sleep just because of what that girl Sakura said yesterday. It just added to the frustration he already had for that stupid Ino and Sasuke-Teme.

"OI, DEIDARAAAAAAAA!!!!"

He turned around to see his best friend ever since he was 7, Ryo Kuroami. He had short black hair on the right side his hair covers his face like Deidara's and has red tips.......it is natural weird I know. He wore a T-shirt that said "Land of the free home of the awesome!"(I have a shirt like that.) Tan shorts that went down to his knees and whit sneakers with the Akatsuki symbol. He also had red eyes, which is very strange.

"I heard-pant-I heard-pant pant-I heard-pant" he tried to say

"Spit it out Ryo!" Deidara shouted getting irritated

"I heard that Ino moved to Konoha High!!!!!" He shouted

Okay now Deidara was even angrier not only did she cheat on him with Sasuke-Teme, but she went to his school too. Konoha High was Akatsuki High's rival above all the rest the biggest reason the students of Akatsuki High hates them is because they think their so special and look down at everyone else.

"Hey, Deidara?" Ryo asked worried

"Whatever, let's get to school

________________________________________________________________________

In first period he was bored beyond belief because he has no-one to talk to, Ryo has a different class at this period and he doesn't like anyone here cause their fangirls(and some fanboys......weird.) drooling over him.

"Hello class!" Said the teacher Kakashi

"OMG! HE'S EARLY!!!!!" The students shouted

"Yeah surprising for me too, but we've got a new student." He said, as there was a knock on the door. "There she is."

'_Wait a girl, un?' _Deidara thought

The door opened only to reveal, a girl with pink hair and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with a collar that covered her neck; a white stripe went down the front middle of the shirt showing a zipper. She wore a short pale skirt with black biker shorts and black boots that went to her knees.

Deidara felt the urge to quickly sit up in the chair and shout out her name without any care what everybody else would think. I mean geez he didn't think she would be here of all place's, it's like she knows where he goes and what he does.

"Alright then, introduce yourself" Kakashi said.

"Hello my name is Sakuya Haruna"

(Ha ha just kidding!)

"Hello my name Sakura Haruno." She said with a cute smile

"Thank you, please take a seat next too........Deidara please raise your hand up." Kakashi said, as Deidara did what he said.

"Thank you Deidara for having Sakura sit next to you and for volunteering to show her around the school!" Kakashi said as Deidara fell to the ground anime style.

'_Danm trickster!' _was the thought going through Deidara's mind.

Deidara got up and walked her out of the classroom sending a glare at Kakashi, who just waved with a smile (If you could see it...) Deidara purposely lead Sakura to the part of the building no-one goes to since they say there was a ghost haunting that part of the school, it was actually a prank Ryo pulled to scare people for the heck of it.

Deidara suddenly pinned Sakura to the wall, both of his hands on either side of Sakura's head. To his surprise she just stared at him with a curious look instead of being scared like most girls.

"Wow, if you're doing that just to talk to me you must be pretty angry at me..." She said

"Why are you here, un?" he asked

"The same reason as you, to learn at this school."

"The real reason, un."

"The real reason....?"

Suddenly Sakura started to step towards him, in return Deidara stepped back. Eventually he found himself against the wall, cornered with this girl he barely knows in front of him. He got even more surprised that she started to pull his face down to her.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked but was left with no answer

Their lips were a centimeter apart now; if this was going to happen then he could at least enjoy it. He was about to close the gap, but Sakura suddenly pulled away leaving him to almost fall down face first. When he recollected himself, he looked up at her with a confused face.

"Ah ah, not yet Deidara-_**Kun**_." She said waving her finger at him

Then she left again leaving a totally confused Deidara standing there like an idiot. Then he remembered he still had to show her around the school or she'll get lost! Or worst she might run into the old pervert in this school! So he ran.......

________________________________________________________________________

At lunch time Deidara was worn out from chasing Sakura for half of the day, it was really exhausting. She would at first do what he says then turn all playful, almost seduces him into almost kissing her, but she pulls away giggles cutely and runs off again.

"Oi, Deidara you okay?" Deidara looked up to see red colored eyes looking at him

"No, that girl is wearing me out, un." He answered back

"How so?"

Deidara then told him what happened after they leave classes(She has the same schedule as him). And how many times he was so seduced he almost kissed her, which was like 10 times that happened.

"Ha looks like she likes you already Deidara!" Ryo teased

"Shut up, it's nothing like that, un."

"Well just hurry up and eat or you can't do anything in the gang."

"Not hungry, un."

"Deidara-kun that's not healthy for you."

Deidara turned his head only to have some sweet bread stuffed into his mouth, before he could shout in anger he chewed and swallowed. He looked up to see Sakura grinning.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked

"I don't want you to feel sick because your not eating." Sakura said with a childish tone

Deidara didn't complain as she started feeding him the sweet bread even though everyone was watching. Who wouldn't? with the girl feeding the boy and smiling cutely, while the boy eats the food while blushing.

"What got a new girlfriend already Deidara?"

They turned their head to see…………..

**Yes again with the cliffhanger, I don't want to put too much in one chapter or I run out of ideas…**

**Oh yeah note to "the god of the new world" if your light then I wanna be L!**

**Ja ne nya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people's! sorry that I haven't updated……………school and my laziness that came from school. Soooo tiring I feel like sleeping right now! Okay so anyways if you have read the other chapters and reviewed then yay, you guys are okay in my book! Please read note at the bottom!**

Deidara: What did I say about getting carried away, un!

Me: Oh shut it.

Sakura: Uh…the disclaimer?

Orochimaru: BurstAngelSaga doesn't own Naruto only her OC Ryo.

Me: HOWED YOU GET HERE!?!?!?-attacks Orochimaru-

ACTION!!!

_**----**_

KARIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"What the hell do you want Karin?" Ryo asked with disdain in his voice.

Sakura looked up to see the girl dubbed "Karin" had red hair that was oddly enough messy on one side and neat on the other. She had maroon colored eyes with black glasses, her cloughs were way too revealing, it showed her cleavage and her legs were………waaaaaaaa! I don't want to imagine all this or it will scar me for life, so just see her look as one of those sluts you see at school, okay.

Before Sakura could ask who she was, Karin pushed her out of the way and was rubbing herself on Deidara's chest. Deidara looked like he was going to puke any minute, while Ryo helped Sakura off the ground.

"Karin, get the fuck off me!!!" Deidara shouted causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn towards the table.

"Come on I know you want me!" The red head bi- I mean girl said.

Suddenly Sakura did something nobody expected, she pounced on Karin like a cat catching a mouse. Karin fell back with a scream and landed on the floor with a loud thud with Sakura on top of her. After that little attack Sakura attached herself to Deidara with her arms around his neck, but not enough to choke him.

"Who are you and why'd you do that bitch!" Karin shouted at the pink haired girl.

"MINE!!!!" Sakura shouted like a five year old fighting for candy, while she held Deidara a bit tighter.

Ryo butted in saying "I think we should go to class now Deidara, Sakura."

As if on que the bell rang saying to everybody to "Get their shit and go to their next class." everybody scurried out of the room to do whatever they do before class starts.

"Come on Deidara or we're going to be late!" Sakura said while pulling on Deidara's arm.

**------**

**After school**

Deidara was being pulled by Sakura towards the park, because she wanted ice cream with him. By the time they got to someplace where nobody goes, again Ryo's danm tricks with all his ghost stuff, nobody knows where he gets them. He pulled his arm out of her grasp, as a result having Sakura turn around with a confused look.

"What's with you! You've been hanging around me all day! I don't even know you, so just back off okay!" Deidara shouted, you could tell he was serious because he forgot his un.

"But-" She started but was cut off.

"No! No buts! Just go away, I don't want to see you again!" Deidara shouted.

Sakura backed away a bit, you could see tears in her eyes if you looked closely. She bowed her head so you couldn't see her eyes.

"As you wish….." With that she ran off to who knows where.

For some reason seeing her run off like that hurt Deidara in his chest and too felt like his eyes were filling up with tears. He held his chest trying to ease the pain down, but it didn't work. He turned around heading home.

'Danm girl.'

------

The week has come and gone like a flash, now it's Saturday mourning. Deidara sat in his room thinking about what happened in the week, Sakura hasn't come to school after what he said. Now the only time he sees her is when she comes out to get the mail.(she lives by him.)

_Flashback_

_"Sakura Haruno?" The teacher said._

_"……"_

_"I guess she isn't here today."_

_Deidara turned his head to where she sat yesterday to find that she really wasn't there. He was expecting to see her smiling saying that she "really was here" but dozed off looking at him(Cocky much) He suddenly felt a pang of hurt in his chest for some reason and held his chest on reflex._

_"Is something wrong Deidara?" The teacher asked._

_Deidara looked up and replied "No, nothings wrong, un."_

_The teacher nodded taking the answer, and started to write something on the chalkboard. Deidara looked out the window for the rest of the day waiting for the pink haired maiden to arrive, and rush into the classroom explaining why she was late…………she never did._

_After school Deidara walked home, during that walk he spotted something pink over at the house next to his. He looked a bit closer to find that it was……..SAKURA!!!!! His heart for some reason was in pure joy at the sight of her, she turned probably having the feeling of being stared at and looked directly at him._

_At this point his heart was beating uncontrollably, and he had the sudden urge to run up to her hold her in his arms while dropping everything and pleading for her forgiveness. He held back from doing that though, he was about to walk up to her, but she ran away true to her word of not letting him see her ever again._

_End flashback_

Just the thought of what happened still makes his chest hurt, now the only time he sees her is when she gets the mail or goes to the grocery store. He was debating whether he should just apologize or not.

***RING RING***

Deidara got up to pick up the phone down stairs, even though he refused to walk away from the window missing a chance to see Sakura.(Yeah that's what he was doing.) He grabbed the phone and,

"Moshi moshi, un?"

"JUST GO TO HER ALREADY DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice shouted through the phone/

"R-Ryo?" Deidara asked a bit startled.

"YEAH IT'S ME, JUST GO OVER THERE AND DO WHATEVER YOU DO! I KNOW YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE HOTS FOR HER!!!!!!"

"O-okay, I'm going, I'm going, un."

"Good, now get going and win her heart……uh again." With that they hung up.

'Looks like Ryo helped me make up my mind, un.' with that he headed to Sakura's house

------

**Some other place you don't know yet**

"Is he going?" Said a voice shrouded in the dark.

"Hai, he is" said another voice.

"Good"

"What is your goal master?"

"I need them so that humans can see that humans and demons can get along."

"Which one is the demon?"

"You will see…"

Red eyes opened looking at the person before him that was bowing. He smirked saying with a sinister voice.

"So let the show go on, ne?"

------

**Back to reality!**

Deidara ran to Sakura's house…………………..Well more like sprinting there…………Alright! He is running there like Sonic the hedgehog! He ran up to the door knocking on it like a little kid who needs to use the bathroom really badly. Once Sakura opened the door, Deidara immediately hugged her around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Come to school again and be your annoying self please! And please make the pain stoooooop, un!" Deidara shouted practically wailing and sounding like a guilty child who just angered his mother.

"Deidara-Kun? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, begging you to come back to school, un" Deidara replied.

He was hoping she would say she would come back to school for him, but instead she just gave him a smile detached him from her and closed the door. That got him hard, when he got home he laid flat down on his bed. He didn't get out of the house until it was time to start heading to school again.

Deidara was sitting in his seat totally bummed out about what happened a couple days ago. Everybody was getting all worried because he was never depressed before, and they didn't know what to do with this kind of emotion that is set on him. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"Karin leave me alone." He said with a murderous tone.

"Deidara-Kun I'm hurt. How can you mistake me for her?"

Deidara turned his head to see Sakura with a cheery smile and her eyes glowing with pure playfulness. Without knowing his depressed aura and posture went back to normal, just a bit happier. Everybody smirked sensing this except Sakura and Deidara's Fan club, they could tell that Deidara really liked this girl without even knowing.

"Oi Deidara! I see you guys are already dating!" Ryo said suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Gah Ryo what are you saying!? We aren't dating, un!" Deidara shot back.

"Of course you are Clay demon!" He said with a mocking smirk.

"Where did Clay demon come from, un!?"

"Oh! After everyone saw Sakura pounce on Karin they thought you two were a couple, And then everybody started calling her "Clay demons blossom" So yeah!"

"Why Clay demon, un?"

"Because your in a gang everybody thinks are demons, and you use clay that explodes."

"Okay makes sense to me, un."

Sakura put a lollipop in front of Deidara's face swinging it back and forth in a teasing manner. Deidara's eyes were following the lollipop treat in front of him, he would kill the person who told her that he liked cherry pops, and by the look on Ryo's face he told her.

"You want the candy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want the candy, un."

"Give me a kiss first."

"Later, un"

"…"

"Later please, un?"

"Hah, good enough for me." She chirped while giving him the cherry flavored treat.

Then Kakashi came in with a lazy look, and he sat at his desk reading his book……….okay his porn, and looked up.

"Ryo what are you doing here."

"Kurenai-Sensai switched me to this class."

"Ah okay, you guys have free periods that means your off today from schoolwork, but you can't leave campus." He said while waving his hand like he was shooing them away like a fly.

The trio walked out to the school garden which was huge just so you know just fucken huge. While Deidara was eating the lollipop he was given, Ryo was looking around, well Deidara was happily eating the candy while Sakura looked like she wanted someth-

_Ryo's flashback_

_"You want the candy?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I want the candy, un."_

_"Give me a kiss first."_

_"Later, un"_

_End flashback_

"Okay I'll just leave you alone." Ryo said

"What, why, un?" Deidara asked turning around.

Ryo went up to him, slung an arm around his shoulders and bent down close enough so that he could whisper to him without Sakura hearing.

"Dude, you guys obviously need privacy if your going to kiss her." Ryo whispered while taking the lollipop out of Deidara's mouth.

"Ryo, what are you talking about, un?" He said while blushing.

"Jeez remember in class, you even said you would!"

"Oh yeah, un…" Deidara said looking down.

"Come on just a little peck on the lips wouldn't hurt, and she already made forget about Ino-pig."

That was true, after Sakura arrived he never thought about Ino it was like she never existed at all. Deidara clenched his fist and fought down his blush.

"Alright I'm going for it, un."

"Well good luck buddy." Ryo shouted while going back to the school.

"Good luck for what?" Sakura asked.

Deidara walked up to Sakura holding her face in his hands. It stunned him a bit to see him for the first time to see that she was blushing. He leaned forward to close the distance between them, but was stopped by Sakura, he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Can we do this later?" Sakura asked her face a bright red.

"What's wrong, un?"

"Nothing it's just that, I'm really shy when doing these kind of things knowing someone may be watching." She said her face looking a bit redder.

Then surprisingly Deidara started laughing while hugging Sakura. She just let him hug her while she was confused.

"Hey! Why are you laughing!?" She said while pounding her fist into his chest.

"You! At first I thought you were a devious cat! But now I know that you're actually a shy little bunny, un!" Deidara said before he had the chance to laugh again he was tackled to the ground, he looked up to see Sakura smiling at him.

"But I'm your bunny!" She Shouted not knowing that was setting off the perverted part of Deidara's mind.

Yeah he was kind of imagining Sakura in a bunny out fit with white bunny ears and tail. Deidara didn't notice that he had a far away look on his face until a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, by that little remark I'm guessing that this is your little pe-I mean girlfriend?"

Deidara turned his head to see who it was and said. "Oh hey-"

**Cliffhanger!**

**HAHA! I know you hate me right now……………Alright hate me all you want, I don't really care insults don't really faze, but no criticism well at least not like Simon. Again sorry about not updating, remind me to in Email, review whatever, just try and remind me. **

**Okay I feel like making other fanfics too with DeiSaku but I don't know what to do, so maybe you could give an idea I have two that I already started up. You could read the summaries in my profile, if you don't see the poll please tell so I can fix it, and just Email me your vote or put it in your review.**

**R&R or I'll be sad**

**JA NE NYA~ **


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Haha tis not on hold anymore!

Deidara: Off topic~ un.

Me: Shut up clay boy.

Sakura: BurstAngelSaga doesn't own Naruto, only the characters of her own creation.

Show time!

Chapter 4

Meet the Akatsuki gang

----

-Sasori!" Deidara said in a voice that was between happiness and anger.

Sakura looked in the direction of the voice and saw a Boy about a year older then her, he was taller then her but a little shorter then Deidara. He had scarlet red hair that was a bit messy, he also had hazel half-lidded eyes that completed the face that held a bored expression. His uniform was like theirs which meant same school, on the right side of his arm was what looked like a black band with a red cloud design that was outlined with white.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said happily sticking her hand out for a hand shake.

"I'm Sasori, nice to meet you Sakura." Sasori said while taking her hand and kissing it.

Sakura pulled her hand away while saying "You were supposed to shake it not kiss it."

This is kind of what was going on in Deidara's head. . . _'GOOD FOR NOTHING, PUPPET BOY! SAKURA DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! UPPER CUT HIM! KICK HIM IN THE GUT! ANYTHING THAT WILL MAKE HIM HURT!' _you could tell he was angry cause he lost his "un"

Deidara walked up to the two of them and pushed Sasori away from the Pink haired girl. You can really see the look of anger and a bit of jealously in his eyes, and apparently Sasori saw it because he smirked evilly.

"Alright Sasori, it's time to go off to your stupid little dolls." Deidara said, at this Sasori frowned.

"Their not dolls, their puppets. And I just came to tell you that the gang is meeting after school." Sasori said walking away, and then he stopped and turned his head a bit.

"Oh, and bring your little girlfriend everyone is itching to meet her."

"Who-

"Ryo."

'_Oh, I am going to kill him.' _Deidara thought with a murdering intent.

"I'm not dating her, un!" Deidara shouted.

"Then why were you trying to kiss her!" The red head shouted back smirking.

"I was not, un!" Deidara answered lamely, while blushing so much that you could see it a

mile away.

Sasori just chuckled and walked away back to the school. Deidara turned around still having a tint of pink on his nose, and saw Sakura smiling at him in a very cute way. The blonde blushed even more and walked back to class, of course with Sakura following him the whole day.

----

Few minutes later after school, Deidara was at his locker putting away his stuff for the time being. He was nervous because he was thinking about what would happen to Sakura? Would they torture her? Kill her? Make her one of them? Or even make her their personal maid!?

Suddenly a picture of Sakura in a maid suit appeared in his thoughts; she was holding a tray with yummy looking strawberry shortcake on it. Then a voice snapped him out of his little fantasy that was followed by a napkin wiping his face.

"What is it Sakura, un?" He asked while turning his head toward her.

"You have a nose bleed. . ." She said smiling.

Deidara took the napkin and wiped his face, and like she said there was a small amount of blood he turned away trying to hide his blush. On the other hand Sakura was concerned that he might have gotten some kind of injury while she wasn't looking. She grabbed his hand and urged him to start walking.

"What are you doing, un?" He asked confused.

"Come on! I want to meet the rest of your friends!" She replied a bit too cheery.

'_Ah, crap. This is going to be bad.' _Deidara thought dreadfully.

----

Deidara was led through the hallways by the pink haired girl who was happily enjoying herself while the blonde was basically dragged all over the place. He kept on-swearing? Cussing? Cursing? What ever the word suits you best.-words that I'm pretty sure that has not have ever been invented. Mind you there were still some students after school (Nerds, detention, teachers, helpers, student council, and Tobi.) who was staring at them, and apparently thought that the whole thing was weird, I mean a little girl that was a head shorter then him was pulling him through the hallway!

"Dammit woman stop dragging me! You're getting yourself lost, un!" Deidara said trying to make her stop, which in fact he did.

"Oh, then why don't you lead us?"

Deidara growled and walked in front of her angrily. "Fine I will, un!" Then walking off not noticing he was still holding on to the pinkettes hand. You could say he was a little dense because he still didn't notice till they got to a door that said "Akatsuki base" the window was black so no one can look inside, and behind the words was the same design that Sasori had on his arm.

Sakura turned her head toward Deidara to find that he was putting the same band on his arm and looked at him with a confused look. Deidara caught her gaze but decided to just shrug it off, he reached in his pocket and took out the key and unlocked the door. Sakura, suddenly afraid of how dark the room was, hid behind Deidara.

"Glad that you could join us Deidara." Said a rather deep voice, which made Sakura hide behind the blonde more.

"Hey, maybe we should turn the light on." Said a soft female voice.

"Why would we fucking do that Konan?" Said another voice.

"Cause obviously she's scared, note the way she's hiding behind Deidara."

"I don't give a fu-"

"Just turn on the lights!"

"Okay, jeez you fucking bitch."

Then the lights turned back on, and there revealed eight people all a year older then her so it was obvious that they were second years like Deidara. A girl with blue hair with her hair tied up in a bun and a paper flower attached walked up to Sakura. She had the same uniform on just like her, and had the same black band; she also had a lip piercing on her bottom lip.

"Hello I'm Konan, pleased to meet you." She said her hand reaching out. Sakura took her handshake.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you too!"

(I'm going to skip the introductions since you already know everybody in the Akatsuki are all here and ready!)

Konan walked up to Deidara with a very giddy smile on her face. She signaled Deidara to lean down so which he did and whispered in his ear.

"She's a cute one. Don't let her get away okay?" Then she walked off back to Pein and leaving a flustered blonde. That's when Sakura decided to pop out of nowhere hugging Deidara around the neck.

"Deidara-kun! Can you walk me home?" She asked in a very sweet and childish voice, it was hard to say "no". on leaving what annoyed Deidara and reminded what his friends teasing really went up too was the fact they sent him smiles (Konan), smirks (Sasori, Itachi, Pein) and grins (Everybody else) his way as if saying "Good luck!"

---

Sakura unlocked the door to her house in walked in, Deidara following her cause she insisted for him to come in. Taking a look around the place he noticed that there weren't anybody else around.

"Sakura, where's your parents." He said slightly worried.

She paused and everything went silent, too silent for his liking. Then there was such a sad feeling in the air and he felt like he was going to choke and sob. He was shocked to say the least when she turned around with such a sad smile, what he didn't expect her to say was.

"I never had any parents…I'm a orphan."

**Cliffhanger ounce again! I know you are getting so annoyed by this!**

**Well people the chapter is up and I expect you to Review!**

**Ja ne nyah~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I am officially addicted to a new song….New divide by Linken park 0_0

Deidara: So? That has nothing to do with the story, un.

Me: Fine fine…..party pooper…

Sakura: Can we get started already?

Me: You just want me to get to a chapter so you can- *Gets tackled by Sakura*

Sakura: Shut up!

Deidara: O….k…BurstAngelSaga doesn't own Naruto, un.

Ryo: Let the show begin!

---

Deidara stood there in shock. I mean, this cheery little hyper girl is an orphan? No, this has gotta be a joke. There's no way that she is an orphan no way I tell ya. The blonde forced a smile looking at her in disbelief.

"Stop joking Sakura. This isn't funny ya know." He forgot his "un".

The girl looked as if she was about to cry, but she still held her head up high with that smile…that sad smile.

"I'm afraid that I'm telling you the truth Deidara-kun…" Sakura said her voice breaking.

Deidara panicked what was he to do? He brought up a sensitive subject. So what did he do? Easy……………………….He kissed her. Both she AND him was taken off guard from the not so little kiss that they were sharing. The blonde who was currently cupping her cheeks felt the warm tears fall on his hands. His eyes softened and the closed enjoying the bitter sweet kiss.

He never knew that his first kiss with her would take place in this situation. He thought it would be more romantic, like Sleeping beauty, or something along those lines. This kiss though made everything clear though, he really did fall for this little pink haired girl. Though he would never admit that he was too stubborn before to realize this.

After her tears had stopped he was the first to break the kiss. He looked at Sakura and smiled softly, she looked utterly exhausted. He swooped her up carrying her bridal style up the stairs looking at a few paintings once in a while till he got to her bed room. Tucking her in bed he smiled softly at her slowly drifting eyes that drooped open and closed.

He gave a small sweet kiss on her forehead and she finally found ease enough to fall asleep. It wasn't long before Deidara fell asleep too resting his head next to hers and holding her hand in his. Their dreams filled with sweet events with each other…

---

_Later that night…_

Outside a window stood a girl about thirteen sitting on a tree branch. Her features were covered by a mask that covered half of her face but not her eyes. Her crimson cloak flowed with the night wind as her eyes glowed blood red. Her black hair tied in a low pony tail was also carried by the wind, the only part of her hair that didn't move from it's place was the fridge that covered her right eye.

"Well that was the most fun I had in days." She said while standing up. "But how long will it be till the humans are once again introduced with the demons?"

"Hopefully soon!" A new voice replied.

The thirteen year old looked up on the roof to see another child, about eight years old, standing there with her red hair in tow pigtails while she wore a simple white sun dress and wore no shoes. Her green eyes were wide like she was in a candy store, but more sinister.

"What do you want Akahana?" The cloaked girl questioned.

Akahana grinned madly and jumped off the roof landing in a sitting position in the other girls lap. She played with a strand of the girls hair while humming a calming and cheerful tune. The red head rested her head on the girls chest listening to the thumping of her heart as it was beating in a nice rhythm that made her giggle. She looked up at her.

"Sado-chan, our brother is taking a long time to awaken his true self." Akahana said.

Sado sighed. "Yes I know, but we must wait for he is the key to the cooperation of the humans and demons."

"Hey what's that smell?" Akahana said sniffing around a bit.

"What smell?"

The red head took one of Sados' hand and held it up so that her palm was facing her face. There was a slash that went from the cloaked girls thumb to wrist, and the blood flowed at a slow pace but there was still a lot.

"How'd you get this cut Sado?" Akahana said losing the "Chan" suffix.

"Those stupid humans in the room tried to actually fight back and slashed my hand." Kaito said using her other hand to point at the window opposite of them.

"Master said not to kill anymore humans." Akahana said while licking the blood away, the wound already healing.

"They were bad people anyway…" The small girl looked up obviously expecting an answer. Once Sados hand was completely healed she grabbed the other girls hands in hers and leaned closer.

"They raped little girls like you, some probably younger…" Akahanas eyes went wide, but the older girl decided to continue.

"They'd steal them off the streets when they were alone, hell even in broad daylight, and tie them up to their filthy beds…"

Green eyes started to water. "S-stop…"

"And after they're done with the poor kids, they'd just slash away at them like they were pigs and-"

"Stop!"

Sado stopped her little speech to look down at the little girl in her lap. Akahana held her head, her green eyes wide with fear as tears fell from them. It was such a heartbreaking sight…

The thirteen year old smirked behind her mask. She just loved to see her like this, she looked so cute in her eyes. You can obviously tell Sado is a sadist. Even so she kissed the other girls cheek and cradled her to sleep.

"Even if I love making you cry, I still won't let anything hurt you Akahana."

Then they both disappeared. Inside the windows room was the most bloodiest mess you may have ever seen in your own life. The walls were painted with blood, guts and organs laid everywhere. The mangled bodies of greasy men were in the corners of each room, their mouths a gap in a silent scream ands their eyes wide in fear.

It was truly a nightmare…

Me: yay! Onto the next story!

Sakura: Finally!

Deidara: Damn you, un.

Austin: Just end it now…

Review!


End file.
